You're So Freakin' Dead!
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: It seemed normal to most people. Shizuo trying to kill Izaya, but if you truly knew him, Shizuo didn't attack him without a reason. He had to have done something really bad for Shizuo to flat out try to kill him out of nowhere. Izayaxoc, slight Shizuoxoc
1. You're So Freakin' Dead!

**Hey everyone. I've had this idea for an oneshot since forever. I got the idea off of the episode Badass Dude when Shizuo was at Shinra's and was trying to throw that…I think it was a table, at Izaya going "You're dead, you're dead, you're so freakin' dead". I wrote a story around that particular clip.**

**I do not own Drrr.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>To most people it would have seemed normal. Shizuo trying to kill Izaya because Izaya pissed him off, but to others who knew him, something was up.<p>

Generally when Shizuo tries to kill Izaya it's for a reason everyone already knows. He doesn't usually show up at Shinra's and randomly try to kill him. And though Izaya usually has that smirk plastered on his face, it usually isn't a big as it was that day.

This time he had truly done something that Shizuo would never forgive…

* * *

><p>Shikyo Tenshi had known Shizuo Heiwajima since grade school. She was one of the few people who weren't afraid of him. She was his best friend and one of the people who could calm him down. Throughout middle school they remained friends, but in highschool they stepped up and started dating. Things were going pretty well for them, until Shizuo did something unforgivable in Shikyo's eyes.<p>

Shikyo and Shizuo had been renting an apartment together. Shikyo had something to do after school so she was late in coming home one night. She had been about to open the door when she heard voices on the other side of the door. It was Shizuo's, and another girl's. Shikyo quietly crept over to the window and looked inside just in time to see the girl throw herself at Shizuo. Shikyo would have known the girl had forced herself on him and let it go, however, Shizuo kissed her back.

Shikyo quietly crept away from the window and ran to Shinra's. He look surprised to see her there, and was even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and started crying while relaying the events she had just seen.

It was a few hours later that Shizuo came and knocked on Shinra's door. When he asked if Shikyo was there Celty intervened. She typed something on her PDA and held it up for Shizuo. 'She's staying here tonight, if you're lucky she might talk to you tomorrow.'

He looked surprised but just nodded and left. Shikyo sat on Shinra's couch with her knees pulled up against her chest. Celty sat next to her. 'What are you going to do?'

"I don't know Celty, I really don't."

* * *

><p>A few days later Shikyo and Shizuo still weren't talking. Shikyo was going to Shinra's through a shortcut in a back alley when someone grabbed her from behind. She went to scream when they put a hand over her mouth. She flung her arm back and her fist made contact with their face. They let go but grabbed her wrist with one hand so she still couldn't run. She turned around to see Izaya Orihara holding his eye.<p>

"Damn woman, I didn't know you could punch that hard."

"What the hell do you want Orihara." She hissed trying to pull her arm free.

"Aw, now is that any way to greet me Shi-chan?"

"Don't call me that Izaya."

"Oh look you do know my first name."

"I'll ask again. What do you want?"

"To see if you would help me with something."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you could get back at Shizu-chan."

"…I'm listening."

He smirked grabbed her other wrist and pushed her into the wall behind her. "Do to him what he did to you." Izaya whispered into her ear.

"What are you talking about?" He asked struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Cheat on him with me. Think about it, I get to piss him off some more, and you get him back."

"I'm not going to be your play thing Orihara."

"I'm not saying you have to be. I would let you set the boundaries. Hide it all you want Shikyo, I can see how much you want to get him back."

She looked at him. "I get to set the boundaries?" He nodded. "Okay Orihara, but only until Shizuo finds out or catches us."

"Good to see you're on my side Shi-chan."

"But here's my boundary Orihara. No obvious marks, and no sex."

"Aw, come on Shi-chan you take the fun out of things."

"I told you I'm not going to be your play thing."

"Fine, for now, but you might just change your mind before this is over."

"You're sick Orihara."

"I've been called much worse Shi-chan."

"And stop calling me that."

"Sorry Shi-chan, that's one thing I won't agree to."

She growled. "Did you just growl at me?" He asked smirking. He let go of one of her wrists and cupped her chin making her look at him. "I think I'm going to have fun with this Shi-chan." He leaned and kissed her before pulling back and walking away. "See you later Shi-chan, don't let Shizu-chan get to you too much." He said leaving a very shocked Shikyo behind.

* * *

><p>Izaya and Shikyo began to have their secret meetings while Shizuo remained in the dark. He and Shikyo began to go out again after he apologized about five hundred times saying it had been a huge mistake and that he would have told her even if she hadn't seen. Of course she didn't believe that last part.<p>

Shizuo never seemed to notice the marks Izaya did leave behind. That or he didn't say anything about it. A couple months after she and Shizuo began dating again Izaya noticed a change in her. She started letting him go a little further each time and eventually he wanted to know what was up.

* * *

><p>They were at Izaya's apartment. Izaya had her pinned against his couch his lips against her neck. He started trailing down further and he heard her nails scratch against the leather but she didn't try to stop him this time. He sat up and looked at her.<p>

"Okay that's it. What's going on, since a month ago you threw your boundaries out the window."

"It's none of your business Izaya. Something happened that's all."

Realization crossed Izaya's features. "There was a reason you said no sex, wasn't there Shi-chan?" He said pinning her back down and looking her in the eye."

"Izaya…"

"I can't believe I didn't realize it. You were still a virgin, weren't you?"

"Yeah I was, what of it Izaya."

He smirked again. "You said, yeah I was. So you aren't anymore. I knew you were acting different."

"Are we going to finish this or not?"

He smirked and pressed his lips against hers harder than usual. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for access. Shikyo decided to mess with him a bit and kept her lips firmly shut. He growled and moved his hands up her shirt. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She moved her hands down to the bottom of his shirt and began to pull upward. He broke the kiss of long enough for her to pull it up over his head. She pulled him back to her and reconnected their lips. Her hands traced patterns over his abs. She smirked into the kiss when she felt his muscles tense under her touch. She ran her thumb along the hem of his pants and he growled. She pulled away.

"What's the matter Izaya?" She asked repeating the action.

He grabbed her wrist. "Don't mess with me Shikyo." He growled.

"Or what Izaya?"

He pushed her down with his body so his chest was against hers. "I'll do something you won't like."

"You have yet to find what really sets me off Izaya. There's nothing you can do that I won't like."

He leaned down and bit the junction where her shoulder and neck met. She gasped and gripped the side of the couch. "You like pain." He smirked.

"You knew…" She breathed.

"I noticed the harder I bit the louder your moans were."

"Are you going to finish this?"

"Gladly," He said pulling her shirt off and latching him mouth back on her skin...

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later that Shizuo found out.<p>

Shikyo was in the bathroom looking at her shirtless reflection. She looked at the marks and bruises that were on her upper body.

"Damn it Izaya," She muttered quietly. "You went overboard." She pulled her shirt back on and went out to her and Shizuo's bedroom.

"Shikyo, are you okay you're limping." Shizuo said.

"I'm fine, I tripped earlier." She said.

"Actually now that I think about it you've been acting kind of strange lately."

"It's nothing Shizuo."

"Really?" He grabbed her arm and she winced. He pulled her sleeve up revealing more bruises. "What happened?"

"I..."

"Don't lie to me Shikyo, I saw you with Izaya."

Shikyo's eyes widened. "Shizuo I..."

"And I made that up, but apparently it's true."

"How did you..."

"I had a feeling, Izaya seemed too happy lately."

"Damn it," She muttered.

"You lied to me."

"I wanted to stop with Izaya after you apologized but..."

"But what Shikyo?"

"You won't like the answer."

"I can't get anymore pissed than I am right now."

"But I developed feelings for him Shizuo!"

Shizuo froze before heading towards the door. "Shizuo?"

"I'll be back later." He said slamming the door behind him. Shikyo sank against the wall and cried.

* * *

><p>Izaya was at Shinra's. There was a knock on the door and Shinra went to open it.<p>

"Oh Shizuo, what a coincidence, Izaya's here too."

"IIIIIIZZZZAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAA!" Shizuo picked up a table and attempted to throw it a Izaya while Shinra and Celty held him back. "You're dead, you're dead, you're so freakin' dead."

"S-shizuo cal-calm down!" Shinra said.

"Don't tell me to calm down he..." Shizuo stopped. "You know what...forget it."

"Shizuo?"

"Don't worry about it." He said turning to leave. "Mark my words Izaya I will kill you." He said shutting the door.

Shikyo stayed with Shizuo until she got her own appartment.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later...<strong>

**Will be written in the next chapter. Hope you like it so far. This is a two, maybe three shot. See ya at the next chapter.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**See ya.**


	2. Why Are We Still Doing This?

**Here's the next chapter. There has been a five year time skip, and so no one get's confused in part one they were eighteen so this takes place during the series and they're twenty-three. By the way I suck at writing fight scenes so I'm just going to skip over those. Oh and not all of this follows the Drrr plot, some of it is skipped and some things are completely made up.**

**I don't own Drrr.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Izaya,"<p>

Izaya looked up from his computer. "Oh, Shi-chan, you're early to day."

"Yeah, well I really didn't have anything else to do today. Are you busy?"

"No more than I'd be in about an hour." He said spinning around in his chair.

"No appointments today then?"

"No, but I've heard there's a new face in Ikebukuro, Mikado Ryugamine. Thought I might go and try to find him later."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Izaya smirked. "He's Masaomi Kida's best friend from grade school."

* * *

><p>"So your just going to wander around until you see Masaomi and your hoping to find him with Mikado."<p>

"No I'm going to go down this alley and give Mikado a push."

"What..."

"You didn't see him back there did you?"

"I saw a lot of people I've never seen before. I don't have tabs on everyone in the city like you."

"Ah, poor Shi-chan always left in the dark."

"Shut up, Orihara."

"Oh, come on your sounding like we're back in highschool."

"Whatever,"

"Anyway I should..." He turned a corner and there was Masaomi with a boy Shikyo had never seen before.

"I hate it when you're right."

He walked up behind the two. "Bullies, huh? You want to save the day don't you?"

"I-I well, um, wait, w-what are you..." Izaya pushed him right into the middle of the bullies. He then followed Mikado right behind.

Shikyo turned to Masaomi. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

"Same, how are things with you and Shizuo?" Masaomi asked.

"He finally forgave me. We're talking again though I doubt we'll ever be as close as we were before." He nodded. "So what about you? Are you and Saki talking or..." He shook his head. "I see..."

Izaya and Mikado came back out of the alley and motioned for us to follow him. We went back down to where Izaya had parked his bike.

"So Masaomi, It's been a while."

"Uh, yeah it has."

"That's a Raira Academy uniform isn't it? Well done on getting in."

"Oh, right. Thanks. What are you doing here? You're not normally seen around here, Izaya."

Mikado looked up. "Huh, so this is the Izaya Orihara I'm absolutly positively not to piss off."

Shikyo mentally face palmed. 'Does this kid have a death wish?'

Masaomi jumped in. "Uh, sorry this is my friend."

"Oh, I'm Izaya Orihara, and you are?"

"Uh, I'm Mikado Ryugamine."

"Heh, sounds like an air conditioner."

"So then what brings you out this way?" Masaomi asked.

"I came to see someone, and I found him."

"Huh," A convinced store trash can came out of nowhere and slammed into Izaya.

"Izaya!" Shikyo looked to the side. "Shizuo,"

"Holy Shit," Masaomi said.

"What's up Izaya? Didn't I tell you never to set foot in Ikebukuro again? You remember that don't you?"

"Shizu-chan, last I heard you had some gig working over by the west gate."

"Heh, I got fired ages ago, and I'm pretty sure I said to never call me that. My name is Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Oh come on Shizu-chan so I pinned you for something you didn't do? Who knew you'd get so mad."

"You did what?" Shikyo asked.

Izaya stopped for a moment. "Oh yeah, you didn't know about that."

"Shikyo," Shizuo finally noticed her.

"Shizuo,"

"Still hanging around the flea, eh?"

"Humph, what of it."

He just shook his head.

Izaya drew his knife. "You know what your problem is Shizu-chan. You don't listen to reason, and that's bad."

A mob came around the corner. "There he is, get him!" Some idiot lost his cool and hit Shizuo.

'Does everyone in this town have a death wish?' Shikyo wondered, and with that a fight ensued. During the commotion Izaya to the chance to make a run for it. Shizuo tried to throw a vending machine at him. Simon stepped in and Shikyo took the chance to bolt after Izaya.

* * *

><p>Once they were back in Shinjuku Shikyo turned to Izaya. "You can't go to 'Bukuro without starting trouble can you?"<p>

"Oh, come on. What fun would it be without a little commotion?"

"You're insane."

"And your not?"

"At least I don't play with people emotions for my own enjoyment."

They got back to Izaya's place and she followed him in. "Yes, but you still come around me all the time so you obviously don't care too much."

"You don't know that."

He flipped around and pinned her to the wall. "Don't I?"

"No,"

"Then why do we keep doing this?"

"You know why," She whispered closing the space between them.

He broke apart after a minute. "Shikyo, you know I can't love you."

She gripped his shoulders. "I know, just, give me this. It's enough to know you don't look down on me like the others."

He stopped for a second before looking back at her. "Alright,"

He leaned forward and closed the space again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she gave him access. They broke apart for air and Izaya moved them over to his couch. He closed the gap again pushing her down by the shoulders. He moved down to her neck.

She gasped. "Sometimes I think you enjoy this two much."

He pulled away for a second. "Look who's talking." He said before going back and biting around the collar of her shirt. She went to grab his shoulders and he pinned her by the wrists with her palms up leaving her to grip pointlessly at air.

"Y-your merciless, ah." She gasped out.

He smirked against her skin. "You like it when i'm in control." He muttered.

She shivered at his words. He released her wrists and slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up and she sat up so he could pull it all the way off. He went to move back down but she stopped him. "Hey, if mine comes off so does your's." She said pulling at his shirt. He smirked and pulled it off.

She reached up and traced a pattern on his chest. She smirked when his muscles tensed up in a familiar way. She could feel his stare and looked up at him. She smirked and ran her tongue along his collarbone. She heard his gasp and knew she had done something right. It was rare for him to make a sound. "You liked that didn't you Izaya." She asked.

"Shikyo..." He warned. She knew she was pushing it when he used her real name but she leaned down again and repeated the action but this time she went down from his collarbone to his abs. One of his hands gripped her shoulder.

"This is kind of fun Izaya," She said. He growled and grabbed her carrying her to his bedroom. She gasped in surprise but let him do what he wanted. It was no use fighting him.

* * *

><p>Shikyo was lying next to Izaya. She was used to some of their days ending like this. However this time she found herself thinking. "Maybe we should stop this." She muttered.<p>

"Having second thoughts Shi-chan?"

"I-I don't know." She looked at the clock on his night table. "It's late can I just stay here?" She asked.

"I'm not making you leave. Just hope Shizu-chan doesn't decide to show up at your place tomorrow morning." He said.

She felt Izaya's arm slip over her and pull her against his chest. Maybe he did care more than he let on.

* * *

><p>When Shikyo woke up Izaya was already up. She went and showered before collecting the clothes that were in the bedroom and putting them on. She went out to the living room to get her shirt. When she walked out she saw Shinra was there and he looked over just as she walked in. He turned red and looked away. "Shikyo, sorry. I didn't know you were here."<p>

"Don't worry about it Shinra." Shikyo said picking her shirt up and putting it on. "You can look now, I'm decent."

He looked back over. "So you stayed here last night?"

"Yeah," She said.

"Hmm,"

"Don't look at me like that Shinra."

"Sorry," He muttered.

* * *

><p>Over the next two months Izaya caused all hell to ensue in Ikebukuro. While he was doing that Shikyo was dealing with her own problem. She was heading towards Shinra's.<p>

She knocked on the door and he opened it. "Oh Shikyo, what brings you here?"

"I need you to check something." She said setting a hand on her stomach. Realization crossed his face.

"Oh no."

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahahaha, I'm so evil with the cliffy. I'll have the next chapter up sometime this week...probably. In the mean time let your mind try and figure out what happens.<strong>

**I would love to here what you think in a review.**

**See ya.**


	3. I'm Sorry

**Sorry it took so long to upload. I've been pretty busy lately. I must say I disappointed in the lack of reviews I've gotten. I'm not very motivated to write. Please take thirty seconds just to say how I'm doing, please. By the way i kinda changed it so that the events of Drrr took place in the course of two months. I know how inaccurate that is just bare with me. It's necessary for the plot. **

**I don't own Durarara.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Shikyo was standing on a rooftop looking out over Ikebukuro. She looked down at her stomach, "Damn it Izaya."<p>

"Damn me for what?" Shikyo jumped when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her from behind.

"Izaya don't do that!" She said putting a hand over her heart.

"Maybe you should be more alert Shi-chan." He said smirking at her.

"Shut up,"

"Really though Shikyo what's wrong?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Like hell, Shikyo you've been avoiding my for the last two months."

"Maybe I didn't want to become a pawn."

"You and I both know I wouldn't have dragged you into that."

"I didn't like what you were doing."

"It never bothered you before."

She was about to say something else but stopped. "Damn it Izaya," She said again.

"Were you mad because of what I did to Shizu-chan?" He asked nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck. "Or was it because I was too busy with my plan to notice you?" He asked kissing her neck and pulling back to look at her.

"Neither," She said.

"Then what?" He asked moving his hands down over her stomach. When he did he froze. "Shikyo,"

She looked up at the stars. "That's why Izaya."

"How I thought we..."

"The last time we forgot Izaya!" She said. "I didn't think much of it until about two weeks later when I suddenly started getting sick in the morning. I went to Shinra and..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Shikyo knocked on Shinra's door.

"Oh, Shikyo. What brings you here?"

"I need you to check something." She said setting a hand on her stomach.

"Oh no," He said eyes widening. He pulled her inside and put her on the couch.

Celty came in and Shinra said. "Celty go get my blood kit and the syringe."

She left the room and went to get it. "Signs," Shinra said.

"Uh, morning sickness, mood-swings, and cravings..."

Celty came back and Shinra took the test. "I'll be right back Shikyo." He said leaving.

Celty sat next to her. 'What's going on?'

"I think I might be pregnant." Shikyo said. "And if I am, it's Izaya's."

'That's not good.'

"I know,"

Shinra came back in. He looked really nervous. "Shikyo," He said slowly. "It was positive."

She put her face in her hands. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"You could always..."

"I'm not getting rid of it Shinra."

He nodded.

"Do you have any Ice Cream?"

He went and brought the carton back. "You know you probably shouldn't eat all of that. It won't be good for either of you."

"When you get pregnant with a sociopath's child you can lecture me about my eating habits. Until then leave me the hell alone."

Shinra gulped. "Okay, um Shikyo."

She looked at him.

"I think you should probably keep your distance from Izaya for a while."

"I was going to do that anyway."

"Actually I wouldn't go around Shizuo either."

Shikyo looked down. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Present time line<strong>

"So that's why I was avoiding you."

He put his hand over her stomach. She froze.

"I won't hurt you Shi-chan. I won't hurt our child either."

"I really wish I could believe that Izaya." She said pulling away.

"Shikyo," He said reaching for her hand.

"Izaya, sometimes I'm really not sure what to expect from you. Especially your actions."

He pulled back. "Fine," He said. "If you're that worried go run back to Shizu-chan. Though I think you would have to worry about him more than me." He said walking away.

Shikyo watched him leave. "I can't go to Shizuo either."

She left and began to walk home. However half way there a wave of fatigue washed over her. She fainted.

* * *

><p>A familiar figure saw her lying where she had fallen. After making sure she was okay they sighed. They picked her up and carried her back to their place.<p>

* * *

><p>Shikyo woke up and the first thing she noticed was she wasn't in her own room, or house. The next thing she noticed was she recognized where she was.<p>

"Oh no," She muttered.

"Finally awake?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

"Shizuo," She said. "What happened?"

"The hell if I know." He said. "I found you lying unconscious in the middle of an alley. You're lucky I'm the one who found you."

"Thank you." She said.

"Really though, what's going on. I could tell when I found you that you'd been crying." He froze. "It was the flea, wasn't it?"

She gripped the sheets. "You have to promise not to flip out at me, or go and try to kill Izaya. At least not right away."

He nodded. "I promise."

"Shizuo," She sighed. She looked at him. "I'm pregnant with Izaya's child."

There was a loud crack as the door was ripped of it's hinges. Shikyo shut her eyes and looked down.

"I'm going to kill that damned flea." He growled.

"Shizuo," Shikyo looked at him. There was anger in his eyes, and...sadness. Shikyo could feel the familiar feeling of tears running down her face.

"...I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter three.<strong>

**Again please take the time to review. By the way I do accept unsigned reviews.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**See ya.**


	4. Goodbye

**I don't have much to say except sorry on the late update. Also I have determined a theme song for this fic. It's Survive by Rise Against. Listen to it while reading and it totally fits.**

**I don't own Durarara.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"…I'm sorry."<p>

"So am I."

"For what?" She asked exasperated.

"For not telling you I loved you while I had the chance." He said.

She gasped and bit her lip. She let out a muffled sob. "Shizuo..."

"This really is my own fault. If I hadn't been so stupid that night, you never would have listened to the flea."

"It's my fault _for_ listening to him."

"Will you be happy if is say it's both of our faults?"

"No, it was completely my fault. I over reacted that night. I'm sorry Shizuo, for everything."

"Try to calm down, I not an expert but I know stress isn't good for you or that baby."

She took a deep breath. "I know," She sighed.

Shizuo went to leave the room but paused. "Does he know?"

"Yes, he found out last night. That's why I was crying, I...pushed him away. I'm afraid of him now Shizuo."

"The flea's a bastard but I'm not blind. He can deny it forever if he wants, but he cares about you."

Her eyes widened. "I'm so stupid." She said burying her face in her hands.

"I won't kill him, for your sake. I still care about you Shikyo, even if you chose him."

"I-I'm sorry Shizuo. Thank you, for everything."

He turned back to the door. "You can stay as long as you want to." He said leaving the room.

Shikyo stayed long enough to calm down. She left Shizuo a note with money for the door and left for Shinjuku.

* * *

><p>Shikyo walked up the stairs to Izaya's apartment. She knocked on his door and Namie answered. When she saw who it was she sighed and motioned for Shikyo to come inside. "Izaya, someone's here to see you." She muttered.<p>

He looked up and his gaze darkened a bit when he saw Shikyo. "Namie, you can take a break." He said obviously meaning for her to leave. She just muttered "whatever," and left.

"What are you doing here Shikyo? I thought you were afraid of me." He all but hissed.

"S-someone talked some sense into me." She said.

"Let me guess. That someone was Shizu-chan. When I said to run back to him I didn't mean it literally."

"I didn't go back on purpose. I passed out halfway home and Shizuo found me. I'm grateful it was him and not someone else but if I had it my way I never would have seen him." She said looking away from Izaya.

"What exactly did he tell you."

"That no matter what you said you cared about me." She said. She heard Izaya get up and she looked at him. He motioned for her to follow him. He took her up to the roof.

"Did you believe him?" Izaya asked looking over the edge.

"I...yes."

He looked over at her and narrowed his eyes. "How much do you trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

He grabbed her wrist and made her fall sideways so she was hanging over the edge. He grabbed her other wrist so she was looking down. "Izaya!" She gasped.

"Do you trust me enough to think I won't let go." He asked.

Shikyo's eyes widened before she composed as best as she could being one step away from death. "You won't let go." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked loosening his grip slightly. She gasped.

"Izaya, what are you going to prove by this?"

He pulled her back. "That it's dangerous to trust me." He said once she was back up.

She gripped his jacket. "You once told me you would never do anything like that to me." She said trying not to cry.

"And you trusted that I would keep my word."

"Why are you trying to keep me away Izaya? What are you afraid of?"

"Because I'm afraid of what I'm feeling, Shikyo. I think I may have found one human I feel for above everyone else, and it's you."

"Izaya," Shikyo stopped and sighed. "You're afraid to love." She said quietly.

"I don't know what I'm afraid of anymore. You want the truth Shikyo? From the day I stopped you in that alley you've been a pawn. You were supposed to be nothing more than another part in my plans. However things didn't work out like that. As time went on I stopped wanting to use you. That was around the time you started coming by every day. I realized I didn't want to lose you. I also discovered I was afraid to. I don't want humanly emotions, and I don't want to be placed on the same level as humans. However I realize now I don't have control over that."

"Izaya, it isn't bad to love."

"I don't want to love the same person that Shizu-chan loves."

Shikyo looked away from him a pained expression on her face. "Even if you did love the same person, there is one thing you have that he doesn't."

"What's that?"

"That person's love returned." She said looking back at him. "I chose you a long time ago Izaya. Even while I believed you couldn't love me."

"Shikyo, it would be better if you didn't."

"Not anymore,"

"Why?" He asked turning towards her.

She walked up to him and took his hand setting it on her stomach. "Because like it or not this is your child." She said.

He sighed smirking lightly. "Of all the humans I could have developed feelings for it had to be the persistent ex girlfriend of my worst enemy."

"Hey, if there's one thing I've learned it's fate can be a total bitch." Shikyo said. "I mean I fell in love with a sociopath. How is that fair?"

"Shikyo,"

"Yeah,"

"I won't leave you."

She smiled. "I know, we'll make this work...somehow."

They went back down to Izaya's apartment.

* * *

><p>Shizuo came back to his apartment and saw Shikyo's note with the money for the busted door.<p>

Dear Shizuo,

Remember how Izaya said he was going underground for a while? Well I've decided to go set things right and go with him. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I'm sorry about everything I've done since highschool. I hope you can forgive me. I don't know when or if I'll see you again so I guess this is goodbye. I really do hope we can see each other again someday.

Your Friend Forever,

Shikyo

P.S. Tell Shinra and Celty goodbye for me.

Shizuo sighed after reading the note. 'Good luck Shikyo.' He thought. 'I forgave you a long time ago.'

Shizuo went to his room to look for the old photo albums he still had. He too hoped they would meet again someday.

* * *

><p><strong>There will probably only be one more chapter after this.<strong>

**Please Review.**

**See ya.**


	5. Return

**I'm back. Here's the final chapter of You're So Freakin' Dead. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Drrr.**

**On with the story.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo was walking through Ikebukuro the same as he had done everyday for the last two years since Shikyo left. He had heard from Shinra that Shikyo had come back to have him deliver the baby rather than going to a public hospital, but had asked Shinra not to tell him she was in town.<p>

He was heading home when he picked up on a familiar feeling. Call him crazy but he was always able to sense when a certain someone was in town, is flea of an enemy. He followed the feeling, a tiny ounce of hope coming into his mind.

Where the flea is Shikyo's usually nearby.

* * *

><p>Shikyo walked through the familiar streets of Ikebukuro, a small boy clinging to her hip. "Do you have to do that Seikatsu?"<p>

The boy looked up with big eyes…and nodded. She sighed. "You're just like your father I swear."

"Hey I'm not that bad."

"Izaya, you are so clinging I don't know how I manage to sleep at night."

"It's not that bad."

"Really? Then here, you take him." Shikyo said pealing Seikatsu off of her hip and letting him latch onto Izaya.

"Okay, okay, you win." He said trying to get Seikatsu to let go of his neck.

"Izaya!" Shikyo heard a familiar voice say.

"Shizuo if you throw something I'll kill you myself!" Shikyo said turning around. Shizuo froze and put the vending machine he was holding down.

It was then that he noticed the boy hanging around Izaya's neck. "Oh, um, sorry about that." He said.

"Yeah, look before you throw." She said taking Seikatsu back from Izaya. Shizuo came up and looked at Seikatsu.

"Well," He said. "He's defiantly your kid."

"He has Izaya's personality." Shikyo muttered.

"Yeah, because we all need another Izaya around." Shizuo said glaring at Izaya who glared back.

Shikyo rolled her eyes. "You guys are unbelievable. Two years apart and you still hate each other."

"Damn right,"

"Hey Shizuo watch the language." Shikyo said covering Seikatsu's ears. "If you two want to fight so badly go ahead but I'm taking Seikatsu and heading to Shinra's. I'll see you there."

Shikyo heard something heavy fly through the air as she walked away and sighed. 'Some things will never change.' She thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Shikyo arrived at Shinra's and knocked. A very large Celty opened the door. "Celty you're…you…is that…?"<p>

'I didn't think it was possible either but yes, I'm pregnant.' She typed on her PDA.

"Shikyo," Shinra made an appearance. "Come in. Where's Izaya? Oh! Can I hold Seikatsu?"

"Shinra calm down. We ran into Shizuo so I shouldn't have to explain that, and yes, here." She said handing him Seikatsu.

"Well hi there. I haven't seen you since you were a new born."

Seikatsu stared at him for a second before saying, "You're weird." Shikyo sweat dropped, Celty looked like she was laughing, and Shinra looked depressed.

"Well," He said. "He's defiantly Izaya's kid."

"Tell me about it, speaking of kids, congratulations Shinra."

"Oh, thanks." He said.

"Oh, and…Shinra," Shikyo started. She said two words that had Shinra feeling déjà vu. "Blood test."

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She nodded. Shinra gave Seikatsu to Celty and went to get his medical kit. When he came back he took the test. A few minutes later he came back out.

"I'm feeling serious déjà vu here." He said. "It's positive."

Shikyo sighed. "I figured."

"So you two still…"

"Ah hell Shinra I have to relive stress somehow." Shinra turned red. "Um, sorry, I should've kept that to myself." She said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Now get rid of those results before Izaya gets here."

"Um, okay." He said leaving the room again.

'Are you going to tell him?' Celty asked.

"Yeah, just not right now." She said.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Celty gave Seikatsu back to Shikyo and went to open it. "Whoa Celty is that you?" Izaya's voice could be heard. Celty must have typed something back because his next sentence was "Hey, that's not nice." While Shizuo was heard laughing. Shikyo rolled her eyes.

"Hello Shi-chan."

"Please tell me you didn't destroy the city."

"Hmm, I can't do that…"

"Izaya!"

"Just kidding."

Shikyo had the random urge to bang her head on a wall. "Why did I fall for an idiot?"

Izaya pouted. "Why are you all so mean."

"I don't know but take your son. He already insulted Shinra so I don't want to hold him right now."

"What'd he do?" Shizuo asked coming into the room.

"He called him weird."

"Aw, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Izaya said taking him.

"Yes I did."

"…" Izaya was quiet before he started laughing. "Okay, you win. He defiantly has my personality."

"Told you…"

The rest of the night was basically everyone catching up on what had been going on. When they left Shikyo, Izaya, and Shizuo stood out by the street.

"Well, Izaya and I going to stay in Shinjuku like before, but we're back for the most part."

"I'm not too happy about the flea, but at least you're back. I don't mind Seikatsu either, as long as he's the only one."

"Well, um…" Shikyo said nervously.

"Shikyo…"

"Ah, hell." She pointed at Izaya. "The idiot got me pregnant again."

"What the…wait what! You're pregnant _again_?"

"Yeah, well maybe if you could keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh, and you had no part in it?"

"One more, anything else and I'm killing the flea." Shizuo suddenly said.

"I won't argue with that." Shikyo said. "See ya later Shizuo."

"Yeah, see ya."

"You, we'll talk about this later." Shikyo said pointing at Izaya, and with that they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if it's possible for Celty to get pregnant but let's use our imaginations shall we?<strong>

**Well that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you have any questions about what happens afterward or anything feel free to PM me.**

**I love reviews.**

**See ya.**


End file.
